


I Want! to Give Him a Name

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [24]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Candy, Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Short, i don't know what to tag, that's the story, wild and hyrule chat, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Twenty: CandyHyrule asks Wild an important question.





	I Want! to Give Him a Name

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Say, Wild?”

“Yeah, Hyrule?”

“What’s your lady name?”

Wild blanched at that question. He glanced around the camp to see if anyone was listening. The only other person in the camp was Sky, who was resting against a tree. Everyone else was out scouting the area and hunting for some ingredients Wild needed.

“I told you not to talk about that.” Wild reminded.

Hyrule shrugged. “That’s why I asked. You must have a name for when you’re in Gerudo Town, right? I was wondering what it is.”

Wild turned back to the pot he was stirring. “…I don’t have a name.”

“They just call you Link?”

“No,” Wild shook his head, “I’m normally called Little Hylian Vai. Only Riju calls me Link.”

Hyrule mused, “Well, you should give yourself a name. Then you could talk about yourself in the third person, or… I don’t know, get Warriors to stop bugging you about your lady outfit.”

Wild shrugged. “I don’t need a name. Besides, a name won’t matter, I don’t speak much as a vai.”

“Hmmm….” Hyrule thought. “Well, I’m going to give you a name, then!”

“Go for it.”

“How about Meeshy?”

“No.”

“Nat?”

“No.”

“Tenne?”

“No.”

“Benny?”

“No.”

“Wild?”

“No.”

Hyrule paused. “You’re just saying ‘no’, aren’t you?”

Wild smirked. “No.”

“That’s it! I’m going to give you a _strange _name no one will be able to forget!” Hyrule declared.

“Like what?”

Hyrule paused before closing his mouth. He had to think of a name so _strange _that no one will forget it. Something odd… something weird… something that may embarrass Wild…

Wild celebrated as what he was stirring finally hardened. “_Finally!”_

“What are you making?” Hyrule wondered, pausing from his thinking.

“Oh, just some Honey Candy. It helps reenergise me.” Wild explained, picking up the hard candy.

Hyrule snapped his fingers. “I got it! You’ll be Honey!”

Wild blinked. “No.”

Pouting, Hyrule muttered, “Fine. You can be Candy, then.”

“You’re naming me after food.”

“Yup!”

“Why?”

“You like to eat.”

Wild blinked before shrugging. “Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
